Comprehension tests
Comprehension tests are measures of comprehension helping evaluate people's knowledge or understanding of information they receive from their environment. In education this is more usually understood in the context of reading and oral communication Formal tests used *Auditory Comprehension Test for Sentences *Bennett Test of Mechanical Comprehension *Mental Health Rights Comprehension Test *Morel Auditory Comprehension Test (MACT) *Owens-Bennett Mechanical Comprehension Test *Test for Auditory Comprehension of Language See also *Cloze testing References *Adejumo, D. (1980). Study strategies and type of test item in prose comprehension test: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 883-886. *Ammons, R. B., & Hieronymus, A. N. (1947). Critical evaluation of a college program for reading improvement: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 38(8) Dec 1947, 449-470. *Anastasiow, N. J., & Espinosa, I. B. (1966). Development of a Spanish listening comprehension test and evaluation of the elementary Spanish television instruction: California Journal of Educational Research 17(1) 1966, 12-21. *Anderson, J. D., Hess, R., & Richardson, K. (1980). Test-retest reliability of the test for auditory comprehension of language when it is used with mentally retarded children: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 45(2) May 1980, 195-199. *Arnoult, M. D., & Voorhees, J. W. (1980). Effects of aircraft noise on an intelligibility task: Human Factors Vol 22(2) Apr 1980, 183-188. *Beaumont, J. G., Marjoribanks, J., Flury, S., & Lintern, T. (1999). A screening test of auditory comprehension for individuals with severe physical disability (PACST): British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(1) Mar 1999, 1-4. *Bochenek, W., & Bochenek, Z. (1972). Evoked response audiometry in patients with peripheral hearing loss: Audiology Vol 11(5-6) Sep 1972, 294-300. *Boisvert, M., Standing, L., & Moller, L. (1999). Successful part-whole perception in young children using multiple-choice tests: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 160(2) Jun 1999, 167-180. *Boucheix, J.-M., & Guignard, H. (2005). What animated illustrations conditions can improve technical document comprehension in young students? Format, signaling and control of the presentation: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 20(4) Dec 2005, 369-388. *Brookshire, R. H. (1978). A token test battery for testing auditory comprehension in brain-injured adults: Brain and Language Vol 6(2) Sep 1978, 149-157. *Brown, J. R. (1985). The relation of chronological age of normal children in kindergarten and Grade 1 to their performance on the Test for Auditory Comprehension of Language: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 25(2) Apr 1985, 129-132. *Bruce, M. M. (1954). A sales comprehension test: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(5) Oct 1954, 302-304. *Burian, K., Gestring, G. F., Gloning, K., & Haider, M. (1972). Objective examination of verbal discrimination and comprehension in aphasia using the contingent negative variation: A pilot study: Audiology Vol 11(5-6) Sep 1972, 310-316. *Cao, Y., & Zhang, H. (1999). Detection of differential item functioning in a Chinese vocabulary test: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 31(4) 1999, 460-467. *Chang, T. J. (1979). Test-wiseness and passage-dependency in standardized reading comprehension test items: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chin, S. B. (2003). Children's Consonant Inventories After Extended Cochlear Implant Use: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 46(4) Aug 2003, 849-862. *Cordon, L. A. (1995). Strategy use and comprehension on standardized reading tests. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Crawford, L., & Tindal, G. (2004). Effects of a Read-Aloud Modification on a Standardized Reading Test: Exceptionality Vol 12(2) Jun 2004, 89-106. *Davis, F. B. (1946). The factorial composition of two tests of comprehension in reading: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 37(8) Nov 1946, 481-486. *Decker, R. L. (1958). A study of the value of the Owens-Bennett Mechanical Comprehension Test (Form CC) as a measure of the qualities contributing to successful performance as a supervisor of technical operations in an industrial organization: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 42(1) Feb 1958, 50-53. *DiCerbo, K. E., Oliver, J., Albers, C., & Blanchard, J. (2004). Effects of Reducing Attentional Demands on Performance of Reading Comprehension Tests by Third Graders: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(2) Apr 2004, 561-574. *Duke, N. K. (2005). Comprehension of What for What: Comprehension as a Nonunitary Construct. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Embretson, S., Fultz, J., & Dayl, N. (1989). The influence of paragraph comprehension components on test validity. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Francis, D. J., Snow, C. E., August, D., Carlson, C. D., Miller, J., & Iglesias, A. (2006). Measures of Reading Comprehension: A Latent Variable Analysis of the Diagnostic Assessment of Reading Comprehension: Scientific Studies of Reading Vol 10(3) 2006, 301-322. *Freedle, R., & Kostin, I. (1999). Does the text matter in a multiple-choice test of comprehension? The case for the construct validity of TOEFL's minitalks: Language Testing Vol 16(1) Jan 1999, 2-32. *Geffner, D. S., & Freeman, L. R. (1980). Assessment of language comprehension of 6-year-old deaf children: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 13(6) Dec 1980, 455-470. *Gerken, K. C. (1978). Language dominance: A comparison of measures: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 9(3) Jul 1978, 187-195. *Gill, H. G. (1990). A comparison of two interactive reading comprehension measures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hall, P. K., & Jordan, L. S. (1988). An attempt to revise scoring conventions for the Token and Reporter's Tests: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 19(3) Jul 1988, 227-234. *Halliday, R. W., Fletcher, F. M., Jr., & Cohen, R. M. (1951). Validity of the Owens-Bennett Mechanical Comprehension Test: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 35(5) Oct 1951, 321-324. *Hebb, D. O., & Morton, N. W. (1943). The McGill Adult Comprehension Examination: "Verbal Situation" and "Picture Anomaly" Series: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 34(1) Jan 1943, 16-25. *Hinton-Bayre, A. D., Geffen, G., & McFarland, K. (1997). Mild head injury and speed of information processing: A prospective study of professional rugby league players: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 19(2) Apr 1997, 275-289. *Hornke, L. F. (1990). Construction and evaluation of text comprehension tests: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 32(3-4) 1990, 263-289. *Keenan, J. M., & Betjemann, R. S. (2006). Comprehending the Gray Oral Reading Test Without Reading It: Why Comprehension Tests Should Not Include Passage-Independent Items: Scientific Studies of Reading Vol 10(4) 2006, 363-380. *Kerbel, D., & Grunwell, P. (1998). A study of idiom comprehension in children with semantic-pragmatic difficulties. Part I: Task effects on the assessment of idiom comprehension in children: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 33(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 1-22. *Khanna, P., & Khanna, J. L. (1972). Current status of the comprehensive examination: A survey: American Psychologist Vol 27(8) Aug 1972, 761-765. *Kiernan, J. (1986). Visual presentation of the Revised Token Test: Some normative data and use in modality independence testing: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 38(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 25-30. *Kosciesza, M., & Krasowicz, G. (1995). Polish adaptation of the "Token Test" for children and its practical applications: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 38(4) Sep-Oct 1995, 350-358. *Lang, C. (1981). Token-test and three-figures-test: A comparison between two psychometric short tests examining language comprehension: Diagnostica Vol 27(1) 1981, 39-50. *Lazar, D. I. (1972). The development and validation of an instrument to assess the understanding of basic algebraic concepts by prospective teachers of secondary school mathematics: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Locke, A. (1978). Measuring language development in children: A critical look at assessment procedures: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 4(9) Win 1978, 28-32. *Lowry, D. T., & Marr, T. J. (1975). Clozentropy as a measure of international communication comprehension: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 39(3) Fal 1975, 301-312. *Meyer, A. H., & Amble, B. R. (1978). The effects of instructional set on language comprehension of culturally disadvantaged children: School Psychology Review Vol 7(4) Nov-Dec 1978, 55-62. *Morel, K. (1993). Assessing patients emerging from coma: Morel Auditory Comprehension Test: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 32-36. *Morishita, M., Kondo, H., Ashida, K., Otsuka, Y., & Osaka, N. (2007). The predictive power of working memory task for reading comprehension: An investigation using reading span test: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 77(6) Feb 2007, 495-503. *Mukherjee, S. (2003). On Correlation: Journal of Quantitative Linguistics Vol 10(2) Aug 2003, 187-192. *Murray, L. E., & Bruce, M. M. (1959). A study of the validity of the Sales Comprehension Test and Sales Motivation Inventory in differentiating high and low production in life insurance selling: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 43(4) Aug 1959, 246-248. *No authorship, i. (1951). Review of Mechanical Comprehension Test, Manual: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 15(5) Oct 1951, 448. *No authorship, i. (1953). Sales Comprehension Test, Form M.; Business Judgement Test; Sales Motivation Inventory: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 17(5) Oct 1953, 401. *No authorship, i. (1984). Review of Reading Assessment for Placement and Programming: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (1), Jan, 1984. *Ockey, G. J. (2007). Construct implications of including still image or video in computer-based listening tests: Language Testing Vol 24(4) Oct 2007, 517-537. *Olley, M. C. (2000). The utility of the Test of Charter Comprehension for ensuring the protection of accuseds' rights at the time of arrest. (Canada, Charter). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Owens, W. A., Jr. (1950). A difficult new test of mechanical comprehension: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 34(2) Apr 1950, 77-81. *Owens, W. A. (1959). A comment on the recent study of the Mechanical Comprehension Test (CC) by R. L. Decker: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 43(1) Feb 1959, 31. *Pearson, A. A. (1974). Empirical results using the Rasch item analysis model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pfeiffer, D. G. (2005). An investigation of sonification as an instructional variable to improve understanding of complex environments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Powell, T. W. (1993). Critical values for evaluating CELF--R receptive and expressive language score discrepancies: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(2) Apr 1993, 367-370. *Premack, D., & Woodruff, G. (1978). Chimpanzee problem-solving: A test for comprehension: Science Vol 202(4367) Nov 1978, 532-535. *Rees, N. S., & Shulman, M. (1978). I don't understand what you mean by comprehension: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 43(2) May 1978, 208-219. *Rizzo, J. M., & Stephens, M. I. (1981). Performance of children with normal and impaired oral language production on a set of auditory comprehension tests: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 46(2) May 1981, 150-159. *Ross, S. J., & Okabe, J. (2006). The Subjective and Objective Interface of Bias Detection on Language Tests: International Journal of Testing Vol 6(3) 2006, 229-253. *Rund, B. R., Oie, M., Zeiner, P., & Sundet, K. (1999). Span of apprehension in adolescents with schizophrenia or ADHD: Schizophrenia Research Vol 40(3) Dec 1999, 257-259. *Sadler, P. M. (1998). Psychometric models of student conceptions in science: Reconciling qualitatitve studies and distractor-driven assessment instruments: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 35(3) Mar 1998, 265-296. *Sandell, R., Blomberg, J., & Lazar, A. (1998). The factor structure of Antonovsky's Sense of Coherence Scale in Swedish clinical and nonclinical samples: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(5) May 1998, 701-711. *Santos, A. A. A. d., Primi, R., de O. S. Taxa, F., & Vendramini, C. M. M. (2002). The Cloze Test on the reading comprehension assessment: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 15(3) 2002, 549-560. *Shewan, C. M., & Pepper, J. L. (1984). Standardization of the Auditory Comprehension Test for Sentences (ACTS) with children: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 15(4) Oct 1984, 235-252. *Shiotsu, T., & Weir, C. J. (2007). The relative significance of syntactic knowledge and vocabulary breadth in the prediction of reading comprehension test performance: Language Testing Vol 24(1) Jan 2007, 99-128. *Shorr, D. N. (1983). Grammatical comprehension assessment: The picture avoidance strategy: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 48(1) Feb 1983, 89-93. *Shuvarikova, E. V. (1995). Diagnostics of mass media comprehension by senior schoolchildren: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 1995, 125-129. *Simon, V. E. (1981). The development and validation of a test of listening comprehension for preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simpson, R. G., Smith, S., Johnson, T. E., & Halpin, G. (2003). The Psychometric Effects of Altering the Ceiling Criterion on the Passage Comprehension Test of the Woodcock Reading Mastery Tests-Revised/NU: Assessment for Effective Intervention Vol 28(2) Win 2003, 35-40. *Sipe, M. T. (2006). Black-white differences in reading comprehension: The measure matters. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spelberg, H. C. L., de Boer, P., & van den Bos, K. (2000). Item type comparisons of language comprehension tests: Language Testing Vol 17(3) Jul 2000, 311-322. *Strumpfer, D. J. W., Viviers, M. R., & Gouws, J. F. (1998). Item-phrasing in Antonovsky's Sense of Coherence Scale related to negative and positive affectivity: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(5) May 1998, 669-675. *Taub, H. A., & Baker, M. T. (1983). The effect of repeated testing upon comprehension of informed consent materials by elderly volunteers: Experimental Aging Research Vol 9(3) Fal 1983, 135-138. *Taylor, B. M. (1984). The search for a meaningful approach to assessing comprehension of expository text: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 33 1984, 257-263. *Thissen, D., Steinberg, L., & Mooney, J. A. (1989). Trace lines for testlets: A use of multiple-categorical-response models: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 26(3) Fal 1989, 247-260. *Tractenberg, R. E. (2001). Exploring a new silent test of phonological awareness: Reading and Writing Vol 14(3-4) Jun 2001, 195-228. *Trites, L., & McGroarty, M. (2005). Reading to learn and reading to integrate: New tasks for reading comprehension tests? : Language Testing Vol 22(2) Apr 2005, 174-210. *Tsai, L. Y., & Beisler, J. M. (1984). Research in infantile autism: A methodological problem in using language comprehension as the basis for selecting matched controls: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 23(6) Nov 1984, 700-703. *Uchida, T., Kikuchi, K., Nakaune, N., Mayekawa, S.-i., & Ishizuka, T. (2002). Effects of temporal structure and mode of presentation on item characteristics on an English listening comprehension test: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 50(1) Mar 2002, 1-11. *Wallner, N. K. (1974). The development of a listening comprehension test for kindergarten and beginning first grade: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 34(2) Sum 1974, 391-396. *Wayte, T. (2007). The psychometric properties of the Mental Health Rights Comprehension Test. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weist, R. M., Wysocka, H., & Lyytinen, P. (1991). A cross-linguistic perspective on the development of temporal systems: Journal of Child Language Vol 18(1) Feb 1991, 67-92. *Welland, R. J., Lubinski, R., & Higginbotham, D. J. (2002). Discourse Comprehension Test performance of elders with dementia of the Alzheimer type: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 45(6) Dec 2002, 1175-1187. *Wilson, M. E., & Byrne, M. C. (1984). The influence of reward on comprehension testing of 2-year-old children: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 17(4) Aug 1984, 261-275. Category:Comprehension Category:Measurement